A typical wireless communication system includes one or more base stations, each radiating to define one or more coverage areas, such as cells and cell sectors, in which user equipment devices (UEs) such as cell phones, tablet computers, tracking devices, embedded wireless modules, and other wirelessly equipped communication devices (whether or not user operated), can operate. Further, each base station of the system may then be coupled or communicatively linked with network infrastructure such as a switch and/or a gateway that provides connectivity with one or more transport networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or the Internet for instance. With this arrangement, a UE within coverage of the system may thus engage in air interface communication with a base station and thereby communicate via the base station with various remote network entities or with other UEs served by the system.
In general, a wireless communication system may operate in accordance with a particular air interface protocol or radio access technology, with communications from a base station to UEs defining a downlink or forward link and communications from the UEs to the base station defining an uplink or reverse link. Examples of existing air interface protocols include, without limitation, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) or Wireless Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX)), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) (e.g., 1xRTT and 1xEV-DO), Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), WI-FI, and BLUETOOTH. Each protocol may define its own procedures for registration of UEs, initiation of communications, handover between coverage areas, and functions related to air interface communication.
In accordance with the air interface protocol, each of the one or more coverage areas of such a system may operate on one or more carrier frequencies and may define a number of air interface channels for carrying information between the base station and UEs. By way of example, each coverage area may define a pilot channel, reference channel or other resource on which the base station may broadcast a pilot signal, reference signal, or the like that UEs may detect as an indication of coverage and may measure to evaluate coverage strength. Further, each coverage area may define downlink control channels for carrying system information, page messages, and other control signaling from the base station to UEs, and an uplink control channel for carrying service requests and other control signaling from UEs to the base station, and each coverage area may define downlink and uplink traffic channels or the like for carrying bearer traffic between the base station and UEs.
When a UE initially enters into coverage of a wireless communication system, the UE may detect a reference signal and read system information broadcast from a base station and may engage in a process to register itself with the base station and generally by the system. For instance, the UE may transmit an attach or registration message on an uplink control channel to the base station, and the base station and/or supporting infrastructure may then responsively authenticate and authorize the UE for service, establish a record indicating where in the system the WCD is operating, establish local profile or context records for the UE, and provide an attach accept or registration response message to the UE. Thereafter, the UE may then be served by the system in an idle mode or a connected/active mode. In the idle mode, the UE may monitor a downlink control channel to check for page messages and other information regarding incoming communications and may similarly transmit uplink control signaling to initiate communications or for other reasons. In the connected/active mode, the UE may have particular traffic channel resources assigned by the base station, which the UE may use to engage in communication of bearer traffic and the like.